Kikyou and Kagome's Near Death
by Amaya Koboyashi
Summary: This about mostly about kagome and sometimes about kikyou killing kagome . lolz


Kikyo and Kagome's Near Death  
Inuyasha: Then why don't you do us both a favour and just leave!  
Kagome: hum... turns around and grabs her bow and arrow and walks away  
Inuyasha: Going to see your mate!   
Kagome: I'm going home you idiot and continues to walk  
Sango: Kirara and I'll take you back.  
Miroku: Yes, Lady Kagome, it will be much safer.  
Kagome: No thanks, I don't wanna bother you anymore walks off  
Miroku: We should follow her, to make sure she will be okay.  
Sango: I agree with you Lord Monk.  
Inuyasha: Just let her go. We will be just wasting more time.  
Sango: Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: o, fine lets go.  
Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku start to follow Kagome  
Kagome: That Inuyasha was some nerve. Me and Kouga I sense a jewel shard!  
Demon: attacks Kagome  
Kagome: Oh, no, the jewel shard, it's in it's arm. she brings her arrow to her face and takes aim  
Inuyasha: I smell a demon, in the direction where Kagome is!  
Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku run to help Kagome  
Kagome: she releases the arrow and it hits the demon right where the jewel shard was, and the shard falls out  
Demon: with it's last bit of life, it forces it's hand and cuts Kagome's stomach and then it dies  
Kagome: Ow... she falls to the ground I have to get home, before anything else happens. she gets up and grabs the jewel shard and walks towards the well  
Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku arrive where Kagome was attacked  
Miroku: Look, there, a sacred arrow in the demon's body.  
Sango: Inuyasha! The blood on the demon's hand, it's different. Could it be Kagome's!  
Inuyasha: jumps over and sniffs the blood That's Kagome's Blood, she's hurt !  
Miroku: it looks like she's heading this way  
Inuyasha: Lets go then   
Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku runs to find Kagome  
Kagome: Almost there  
Kaede: Lady Kagome she walks up to Kagome What happened to you? Come with me and I'll help you.  
Kagome: No, That's okay, I'll go home and... she blacks out  
Kaede: Lady Kagome! She brings Kagome inside and treats her  
Inuyasha: There, her scent ends here and it looks like Kaede has been here.   
Sango: That's good, Kaede probably helped her. Kagome probably in the village.  
Kaede: Inuyasha, Sango , Miroku there you are.   
Inuyasha: Where's Kagome !  
Kaede: She's in the village, resting. She was in a horrible state. Her stomach was cut open.  
Inuyasha: What !  
Miroku: Lady Kaede, do you know what happened to her?  
Kaede: No, I was telling Kagome to come with me so I could help her. She refused and said that she was going home and then she just blacked out.  
Sango: How is she doing now?  
Kaede: She will be fine. I treated her, but she shouldn't move for a while or her wounds will open up again.  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kaede walks to where Kagome is  
Inuyasha: Goes in and sits down beside Kagome I should have been there. This is my fault, Sorry Kagome  
Few hours later, every one is asleep  
Inuyasha: asleep still sitting beside Kagome  
Vines start to grow on Inuyasha and he wakes up  
Inuyasha: What the hell is going on, I can't move!  
Kikyo: walks in I see that you haven't left her side.  
Inuyasha: Kikyo, what the hell is going on!  
Kikyo: She walks over to Kagome and leans in to grab the jewel shards   
Inuyasha: What are you doing, those are Kagome's! Kagome wake up!   
Kikyo: She backs away from Kagome, without the shards She can't hear you nor see you. I don't want you to interfere  
Inuyasha: Interfere with what?  
Kikyo: Killing Kagome for what she has done   
Inuyasha: Kill Her! She hasn't done anything.  
Kikyo: She took you away from me.  
Inuyasha: Kikyo...  
Kagome: wakes up Kikyo, what are you doing here?  
Inuyasha: Kagome! o, wait she can't her me  
Kikyo: You and Inuyasha, had a fight again.   
Kagome: uh, yes and it was all my fault. If I didn't...   
Inuyasha: Kagome  
Kikyo: it is your fault, for your fight and for him not to care or think about me any more  
Kagome: That's not true, he thinks about you all the time, I can see it in his face.   
Kikyo: No, if that was true, he would leave your side but no. Now you shall die. she brings her arrow to her face and takes aim on Kagome  
Inuyasha: KAGOME! RUN! Kikyo, stop this  
starts to break the vines to break the spell  
Kikyo: my spell, his going to break it  
Kagome: Stop it Kikyo! tires to get up but her wound opens up again  
Inuyasha: Kikyo STOP! the vines finally fall apart and the spell breaks  
Kagome: Inuyasha ?   
Kikyo:Releases the arrow and it hits Kagome in her chest   
Kagome:Blacks out  
Inuyasha: KAGOME! Runs to her side Kikyo how could you!  
Kikyo: she has to die!  
Inuyasha: I won't let you  
Kikyo: hum, so you still chose this girl over me. disappears with her spirt collectors  
Inuyasha: Kikyo!   
Miroku, Sango and Kaede walks in Sango: What happened? We saw Kikyo's spirt collectors here.  
Miroku: Kagome! Is she okay?   
Inuyasha: I think so, but her pulse is very weak.  
Kaede: let me see. Okay every one out. I'm going to treat her now.  
Inuyasha: But...  
Miroku: Come on Inuyasha, let Kaede do what she has to do to help Kagome  
Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku wait outside for Kaede  
Inuyasha: DAM IT! I should have stopped Kikyo faster!   
Sango: Inuyasha what happened in there?  
Commercial  
Miroku: I see. so this is Kikyo's doing.  
Inuyasha: I'm sorry Kagome. I tried to stop her  
Kaede: Walks out and walks over to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku  
Sango: how is she?  
Kaede: I think she will be fine, but her wound re-opened and now she has a wound to her chest, so she will be in pain for a little while.  
Sango: Well, That's good, That's she's going to be okay.  
Kaede: Inuyasha, you can go in now, but let her rest.  
Inuyasha: walks in and sit down beside Kagome I'm sorry Kagome  
Miroku: Poor Kagome. She has been through so much the past few days.  
Sango: I hope she doesn't try to go home now.  
Miroku: If she does, I hope she will come back  
Inuyasha: still sitting beside Kagome asleep   
Kagome: wakes up ow, I'm in so much pain. Was Inuyasha there the whole time? Gets up and starts to walk towards the door I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I'm still going home Walks out the door and she sees Sango head inside for the night looks like they're staying in for the night walks over to the well and starts to climb over   
Miroku: walks by and sees Kagome Lady Kagome! Wait! runs over to Kagome What are you doing!  
Kagome: I'm going home like I said I was. I can't get those words out of my head.  
Miroku: You can't. Not now. Inuyasha, is really worried about you.  
Kagome: I'll come back soon. jumps down the well and is back in the present time. Walks in her house up to her bedroom and falls asleep on her bad  
Miroku: heads back and tells Sango about Kagome  
Sango and Miroku sit outside where Inuyasha is  
Inuyasha: wakes up to check on Kagome but doesn't find her.Kagome! runs outside to try and find Kagome but runs into Miroku and Sango Kagome is missing! he starts to find her scent  
Miroku: She went home.  
Inuyasha: What! How do you know!  
Miroku: I saw her leave.  
Inuyasha: YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HER!  
Sango: He tried, Kagome would listen. She said that she will be back soon.  
Inuyasha: But why did she go! Specially after last night!  
Miroku: Well, your going to have to find out. Inuyasha: Why me?  
Miroku: Because you're the reason why she left. and you're the only one who can go to her time  
Inuyasha: It's my fault! Wait a minute, she's the one...   
Sango: Just think about it. She said that she can't get those words out of her head. The words she is referring too are " Why don't you do us both a favour and just leave!"  
Inuyasha: hum... walks over to the well and looks into it Kagome...


End file.
